


Of Blood and Family

by RunWonderlandRun



Series: Blood of Silver [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Boyd and Erica - Freeform, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWonderlandRun/pseuds/RunWonderlandRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gerard saw his son was a couple of days after Kate’s funeral. Gerard had been out walking by the preserve, a hand on his gun when he heard someone walking by.  He hid behind a tree and waited. A minute later Stiles jogged by. He held his phone in one hand and a small bag in the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood and Family

**Author's Note:**

> Story alternates between Gerard/Kate/Victoria/Chris and their thoughts on finding out that Stiles is an Argent.

Gerard stumbled onto the envelope late at night. The blue envelope stood out against the paper strewn on his desk. His name was written in cursive on the front. Frowning, Gerard ripped open the envelope. A newspaper clipping fluttered down onto his desk. A familiar face stared back at him. 

“Alexis Stilinski, age 29 died on June 6th. A ceremony will be held in her honor at St. Judas on June 10th. She is survived by her husband, John Stilinski, age 35, and her son Gwilym Stilinski, Age 10”. There was a picture of a beautiful smiling woman.

He remembered the brown haired girl well. She’d been a great strategist and a wonderful fighter. Alexis was the only person who had managed to knock Victoria off her feet, if only for a few seconds. It was too bad that she hadn’t been who she said. 

Gerard frowned and picked up the newspaper clipping. He re-read the last line.

….her son Gwilym Stilinski, age 10…

Alexis had a son; a ten year old son. 

…her son, Gwilym Stilinski, age 10….

Gerard quickly did the math in his head and he laughed. He laughed until his sides burned. He laughed until he couldn’t laugh anymore.

When he could breathe again Gerard picked up the phone and dialed the number of an old friend. The phone rang three times.

“Hello?” a gruff voice answered. 

“Nigel,” Gerard looked back down at Alexi’s picture, “I need you to look something up for me…”  
\-------

A week after finding out about Alexis, Gerard heard back from Nigel.

“Born in 1996,” Nigel told him, “no father on the birth certificate,” Gerard nodded, “the boy was legally adopted by the Sheriff three years later.”

“The Sheriff?” Gerard asked, surprised.

“Yep,” Nigel coughed over the phone, “Sheriff Stilinski married Alexis three years after the kid was born.”

Gerard tapped his foot against the table, “I see,” he frowned “well thanks for finding that out for me, Nigel.”

“No problem.”

After hanging up Gerard got up and walked to his office. He locked the door behind him. He sat behind his desk and opened the last drawer and took out a picture of Alexis son.

The boy looked very much like his mother. Gwilym had her hair, her eyes and her nose. Gerard couldn’t see anything of himself in the child. And yet if he looked closed enough, Gwilym smile was Kate’s smile. He also reminded Gerard of his granddaughter, Allison. 

“Gerard?” someone knocked on his door, “Gerard, Kate is here to see you.”

He looked down at the picture of his son. Gerard carefully placed the photo inside one of the drawers in his desk. He sat down.

“Let her in.”

“It’s a bad idea, Scott.”

Gerard watched from behind a pillar as Gwilym—Stiles—talked on the phone with his friend. The boy rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders forward, his eyes glued to a battered notebook.

The first time Gerard saw his son was a couple of days after Kate’s funeral. Gerard had been out walking by the preserve, a hand on his gun when he heard someone walking by. He hid behind a tree and waited. A minute later Stiles jogged by. He held his phone in one hand and a small bag in the other. 

The boy didn’t notice him. Up close Stiles looked even more like his mother. 

“Yea well Derek might be an asshole but—“

He found it amusing that Stiles had allied himself to the Hales. Gerard wondered if Alexis had ever spoken to Talia. If Alexis had ever mentioned Gerard or what  
she had once been. How her son came to be. He doubted it.  
\------  
When Stiles and Scott ended up in his office Gerard tried not to stare too much. The boy was nervous and scared. He didn’t say anything, but Gerard could guess. When they left the office, he spared a thought to the loyalty Stiles had to Scott. For a moment he wondered what that kind of loyalty would translate if he were a hunter but he let that thought go. Stiles would never be a hunter.  
\-------  
Allison had a lot of potential. She was a born to be a hunter. With time Gerard was sure that she would surpass Chris. She would certainly surpass Kate. All she needed was the right tools and the right words.  
\------  
Stiles was as mouthy as Alexis. It didn’t surprise Gerard. Like mother like son. He eyed the wolves in front of him. He was reminded of another set of wolves from 17 years ago and how Alexis had helped them escape before Gerard could kill them. 

Indeed, Stiles was very much his mother’s son. 

“I can take you.”

Gerard hit him. He smiled when Stiles hit the ground. He smiled as he punched him in the face, in the head. He smiled at Stiles shouts and yelps. 

Just like Alexis.  
\--------  
Ever since Kate could remember there had always been various men and women coming and out of the Argent training base. A few of them were allowed to come home with her mother and father. She only bothered to learn the names of those that her mother told her to.

“Allies can help or kill you,” her mother told Kate, “chose wisely.”

“Do you remember her?” Gerard threw a picture down on the table in front of her. She stared at the photo and frowned. 

“Should I?”

Gerard smiled and sat down across from her. 

“I don’t think you were two were ever introduced,” he leaned back against his chair, “she was only with us for a year.”

Kate studied the woman in the picture. She looked average; brown hair and eyes, pale skin. 

“Only a year?” Kate asked. Gerard sighed and shook his head.

“Mmm,” he hissed, “Apparently, she had a soft spot for wolves.”

Kate cocked her head, “I see,” she looked up at her father, “Why are you telling me this?” she glared at him, “didn’t you kill her?”

“I couldn’t,” he responded. Kate scoffed and shook her head “oh I wanted to—believe me I did, but I couldn’t,” he glared down at the picture, “if I had killed her, our family would be in quite a bit of trouble.”

That made Kate curious. It was rare that someone—or something—could threaten her family. The Argent’s had always been protected within their community. She stared at her father and leaned forward. Gerard smiled.

“Why are you telling me this?” she repeated.

He flipped a photo out into the table, “Congratulations; you’re a big sister.”

Kate stared at the picture. The boy in it looked to be about Allison’s age. He had brown eyes and his skin was pale and covered in moles. He didn’t look anything like Gerard but he reminded her a little of her niece and Chris when he was younger. 

“When did you find out?” she asked. 

“A couple of weeks ago,” he looked at the photo, “he doesn’t look like me.”

“No,” Kate agreed, “but he does look a little like Allison.”

Gerard frowned and looked down at the picture, “He does, doesn’t he?” he picked it up, “He looks a lot like Alexis.”

“I see,” Kate was still confused, “Are we going to do something?”

Her father laughed and tucked the picture into his pocket. 

“No,” he said, “he’s no good to me or the family.”

Kate nodded. Nothing more was said about the boy but she remembered.  
\--------  
She accidentally met her little brother a couple of days before killing off the Hales. Kate saw him running around the park with another boy. Up close and in person he looked as if he could be Allison’s brother. She he looked around for Alexis but she was nowhere in sight. Kate wondered if Alexis moved to Beacon Hills because of the Hales.

“Scott come in!” she heard him call out, “cookies Scott! Cookies!”

Kate watched the boys disappear down the street. For a minute she thought about following the boy. She thought about following him home and letting Alexis see her. What would she do, Kate thought. Would she confront Kate or would she run?

In the end, Kate didn’t follow her brother home and she didn’t think about Alexis anymore. She had a job to do.  
=======  
Victoria found out by accident. She’d been looking for something when a picture of a boy around Allison’s age dropped onto her shoes. She picked it up and studied the child. He looked a lot like her daughter. 

“There you are,” Gerard came up to her. He blinked when he noticed the picture in her hand, “That’s where I put it. I thought that maybe I had lost it.”

It was obvious that he was lying but Victoria didn’t say anything. 

“He looks like Allison,” Victoria said, “a distant cousin?”

“Cousin,” Gerard chuckled, “no. He’s my son; her uncle I suppose.”

Victoria hummed and looked closer at the photograph. She could see nothing of Gerard in the boy.

“Your son...” she looked at her father in law, “how old is he?”

“About Allison’s age,” Gerard told her, “and no, Tess didn’t know about him. Then again, neither did I until a couple of months ago,” he sighed , “his mother worked with my family for a bit until I figured out that she wasn’t interested in killing wolves but in helping them,” Gerard sighed, “she forced my hand, really.”

Victoria didn’t need to hear anything else. Gerard raped Alexis instead of killing her. Maybe Gerard thought that it would be a crueler fate. She didn’t know and she didn’t ask. 

“Kate told me that you and Chris were thinking of moving to Beacon Hills…”  
\--------------  
The next time Kate saw her younger brother—Stiles, he called himself Stiles—was a couple of days after arriving back in Beacon Hills. She saw him leave the police station with a dark skinned woman in a deputy’s uniform. Now that he was older he looked even more like Allison. It bothered her. 

She thought about following Stiles home but decided against it. Maybe after she dealt with Derek and the alpha.  
\---------  
Victoria saw him every day at school. She saw him with the werewolf. Now that he was older, Gerard’s son looked as if he could be Allison’s brother. It unnerved her. She didn’t want Allison near a werewolf, but she also didn’t want her anywhere near Stiles. 

“Scott hurry up!”

She saw the boys run out to Stiles jeep. 

Victoria didn’t want this boy anywhere near Allison.  
\-----  
Chris showed up just as his Gerard was leaving the basement. Specks of blood stained his fists and clothes. He stared at his father.

What did you do?”

Gerard didn’t say anything. Instead he took out a picture from his pocket and handed it to him. Chris looked at it.

“Alexis Hallow,” his father said, “A great strategist,” Gerard told him, “not a bad fighter either. She kept pace with Victoria at times.”

Something cold and heavy settled in his stomach. Chris didn’t recognize the woman but something about her pulled at his memory. He met this woman before. He knew this woman.

“Looks just like her, doesn’t he?”

Gerard smiled and glanced at the basement. Chris frowned. 

“I don’t,” he shook his head, “I don’t understand.”

“Stiles,” Gerard sighed, “looks just like his mother. Not at all an Argent. Though, he reminds me a little of Kate.”

It felt like the floor disappeared from under Chris’s feet. He stared at the picture and then his father.

“You didn’t,” he bit out, “you didn’t.”

Gerard grinned, “She wasn’t who we thought. Unfortunately, we couldn’t kill her. It would have attracted too much attention,” he sighed, “but she still needed to be punished.”

Punished.

The word reverberated inside Chris’s head. 

Punished.

It rang inside his mind as he watched Stiles stumble off to his house, his face blood and bruised. 

Punished.

The word clanged behind his eyes as he released Erica and Boyd.

Punished.  
\---------  
Chris didn’t know if he should tell Stiles about Gerard. He wondered if the teen even knew John Stilinski was his father or not. Stiles had to know that much surely. He doubted that Alexis told Stiles about Gerard. The boy was too curious for his own good and God knows what he would have done with that knowledge. 

In the end Chris told Stiles. He told Stiles that he Gerard was his father. That Stiles was an Argent. 

It’s better this way, Chris thought even as he saw Stiles eyes go blank and his hands shake. It’s better this way. No more lies. No more lies.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, I haven't forgotten about this or Satin in a Coffin...life has just been pretty hectic. I am almost done with this series and I am working on Satin.


End file.
